List of Characters from the Project Wild Cat Pilots
This page lists characters who have appeared in all five pilots of Project Wild Cat. Main characters This section lists the characters who became members of the main cast. The first six have appeared in four out of all five pilots with two exceptions (See below). Heroes Claudia Miyadro Main article: Claudia Miyadro Appeared in: 4 out of 5 pilots Early traits: Short hair and red T-shirt, emotional, knowledgable of the enemy's capabilities. Roles: *Project Wildcat: Lead role, betrayed by Orson, and vows to avenge Lupington's death and stop Orson's plans for world conquest. * TPTSIA: Only appeared at the end, spent most of the pilot in a stasis pod. *Project Anime: None (Not born in time it takes place in) * TPPWCHS: Main focus, taken to a Day Of Unity festival to make up for how long she was in hypersleep. *A Typical Day: Finds Chuck frozen in the Hudson River on patrol before getting Molly up for breakfast. Final changes: Long hair in a ponytail, red belly-baring tank top, neon purple pants, depicted as friendly to a fault, naive and generally child-like due to being placed in a decade-long hypersleep. Only character in the general cast to keep her age during development. Traits kept: Blue hair, red shirt, barefoot, pink fur, age 17. Changed traits: Hair length, her personality, her outfit Molly Anderson Main article: Molina Anderson Appeared in: 4 out of 5 pilots Early traits: Aspiring career girl trying to get an education. Roles: *Project Wildcat: Aspiring career girl who comes across Claudia while she is being pursued by Orson's forces. *TPTSIA: Depicted as a well-meaning troublemaker who came across the pod that carried Claudia in hypersleep. *Project Anime: None (Not born in time it takes place in) *TPPWCHS: Taken by surprise by Claudia while singing, accompanies Claudia to a Day Of Unity Festival with Claudia and Gordon. *A Typical Day: Spends most of the morning naked. Encounters Chuck along with Claudia. Moments after getting dressed, she is with the others talking about Claudia's discovery. Final changes: Depicted as a haughty, book smart Meta-Sapien and Claudia's sidekick. Age changed from 20 to 17 in development. Able to speak French. She is now Americanized English...And a Naturist. Traits kept: Blue Denim jeans and jacket, know-it-all personality trait, mysterious past. Changed traits: Her realationship with Abby, her age, her story with Orson. Akiko Yorakasha Main article: Akiko Yorakasha Appeared in: All 5 pilots (Only character to) Early traits: Retired Chinese war veterine of an Asia-wide war assigned as a House Mother of Lamda Iota Mu Epilon (LIME) Sorority house of Worcestershire University/Angora Miyadro Memorial Colledge. Wears a red Chinese shirt, white pants, black slipper shoes. Ox Horns hairstyle. Roles: *Project Wildcat: Claudia meets her at the end when they're looking at the news reports of Claudia's feats. *TPTSIA: Narrator and LIME House Mother under the aliace "Ms. Nuki" only revealing herself when Molly, Abby and TJ found Claudia. She tells Claudia's backstory before Orson's forces attacked. *Project Anime: Leading role, Boot Camp trainee selected as a Meta-Sapien candidate. *TPPWCHS: Brief appearence. *A Typical day: With the others learning that Chuck is a Homo-Sapien. Final Changes: Heroine of World War MMMM and co-founder of the original and current incarnations of W.I.L.D. Depicted as Claudia's Modmother and legal guardien. Owner of a Pizza parlor on Coney Island. Nationality changed from Chinese to Japanese. Traits kept: Her connection with Claudia and the rest of the Miyadro Family, her war heroine status and her Asian background. Changed traits: her age, her nationality, her outfit, hair length. Abby Hoppington Main article: Abigail Hoppington Appeared in: 4 out of 5 pilots Early Traits: Troublemaker who gets in trouble for almost no reason due to her past. Rainbow shirt, hair down. Roles: *Project Wildcat: First one in the main cast to meet Claudia when she first arrived in New York. Arrested for attacking a potential mugger. *TPTSIA: Accompanied Molly out in a field in the outskirts of town before Claudia's pod fell between them. Assisted in Orson's attack. *Project Anime: None (Not Born in time it takes place in) *TPPWCHS: Mentioned (None beyond) *A typical day: With the others confirming that Chuck is a Homo-Sapien. Final Changes: Hair in two ponytails, half-purple, half-magenta shirt. Taits kept: Blonde hair, Brooklyn accent, troublemaker background, history as Molly's old friend, brown, drooping right ear, khaki shorts, Cyan wrist bands and sandals. Changed traits: Her shirt, hair style, her relationship with Molly. Terrance "TJ" Jordon Main Article: Terrance Jordon Appeared in: 3 out of 5 pilots Early Traits: Jock, slow-witted, average body, Villains Orson Anderson Main Article: Orson Anderson Pilot Exclusives Excluding The Premature Project Wild Cat Holiday Special and A Typical Day, the Project Wild Cat Pilot series has featured several "Pilot Exclusive" characters. These are as follows. Project Wildcat: 2 characters in total Maxwell "Snivels" Johnson: Orson's lackey in post-takeover of Lupington Enterprises. Shockrush: An electric-themed Meta-Sapien later replaced by Jammer. Project Wildcat: 3 characters in total Officer Shamus Daun: A police officer with a past with Molly and Abby. The Nuvari Twins: Twin sisters who act in a strange manor. These two would go on to become characters in the Beverly Hills Cyborg universe. Project Anime: 4 characters in total Edward Fronk: The head drill sargent of a Japanese Boot Camp who is a retired mercenary who used to work with Akiko's father. Mira Ikuze: Akiko's potential war buddy. Drill Sargent Ai: A drill sargent tasked to bringing Akiko to Fronk's office. Gaizo: A self-important cadet jealous of Akiko being selected as the first Meta-Sapien.